I Will Be There
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: Fluffy, non-yaoi songfic about the bond between Yami and Yugi. Set after Yugi's second duel with Kaiba.


I Will Be There 

by WSJ 

A totally _non-yaoi_ look at the bond Yami and Yugi share. Set after Yugi's second duel with Kaiba. (You know, the one where Kaiba threatened suicide and forced Yugi into a mental war with Yami? ^^;; Yeah, that one...) 

I don't own YGO or the song. 

()()()()() 

Yugi blinked as he found himself in total darkness, standing on seemingly nothing. Even the air itself seemed to be tinged black, for when he looked down at his hands they were stained gray. 

"Where am I?" he asked, his voice echoing strangly in the dark. 

Before the last syllable had even faded, a figure appeared in front of him. It was taller, calmer, more collected, but Yugi readily recognised it... Himself. 

"No, I am not you." the figure said, apparently reading Yugi's thoughts. "Or rather, I am another you. Your darker half." 

Yugi blinked. "A... Yami no Yugi?" 

The figure smiled and took a step closer. "Something like that." 

**Each and every day, **

People turn away, 

Change the things they feel, 

Change the things they say. 

"You're the one who wanted to beat Kaiba! You were ready to kill him!" Yugi accused. 

Yami held up his hands. "I won't deny it. But I thought that is what you wanted, to rescue your grandfather." 

"Not like that!" Yugi said. 

"But you never protested before," Yami pointed out. 

Yugi opened his mouth to retort, but found his mind flashing back to other times... Times when he hadn't been in control of himself, literally. He gasped. "That was you!?!" 

Yami nodded. "Yes, that was me. But I did it to protect you and your friends. Can you think of where you might be now if I hadn't?" 

Yugi swallowed. He could. 

**We can never know **

Where our lives will lead. 

Wherever you go, 

Whatever you need, 

Yami took another step forward and made to lay a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder, but Yugi shook him off and took a step back. Yami's face took on a slightly pained look. "Aibou..." 

Yugi's eyes narrowed. "Don't you 'aibou' me! All you are is some illusion! I'm just imagining you!" 

"Did all of you _imagine_ the Shadow Realm and the duel in which Yami no Bakura and I fought over your very souls? Was that all dreams Yugi? Does Bakura _imagine_ the bruises and scars he carries from his own dark? Face it Yugi, I'm _not_ an illusion, and _you_ are very lucky." 

Yugi hesitated. Was this spirit right? 

**I Will Be There, **

Wanna be there, 

I will hear you when you call, 

Give you anything at all, 

I Will Be There, 

Anywhere, 

Like a father to his son. 

Yami again moved forward, and this time Yugi allowed him to place a hand on his shoulder and kneel down so they were eye-to-eye. 

"I am only trying to protect you." Yami said. "I want you to be safe, but I also want you to be happy. If you truly want me to leave, all you have to do is dismantle the Puzzle." 

Yugi blinked. "You're connected to the Puzzle?" 

"In a very literal sense." 

**You are just a child, **

All is yet to be. 

Growing all the while, 

Knowing when you leave, 

Yugi hesitated, but only for an instant. "I don't want you to go." 

Yami smiled. "Then I will always be here." 

"Pinkie promise?" 

Yami blinked. "Sure, whatever that is..." 

Yugi giggled. "Here, hold out your pinkie, like this." Yami did, and Yugi linked pinkies with him. "All right, now it's a promise." He looked up into his dark's eyes, suddenly serious. "Don't ever go Yami." 

"I won't aibou." 

**I Will Be There, **

Wanna be there, 

Only blood will run so deep. 

Seal the promise I will keep. 

I Will Be There, 

Anywhere, 

Like a father to his son. 

I can swear to only one. 

"But what about when I'm older, and not a duelist anymore? You won't have any reason to stay." Yugi said, fear and a bit of lonelyness beginning to surface in his eyes. 

Yami shook his head. "I don't know. I plan on staying whether you're a duelist or not, but with people like Yami no Bakura around... You've got to understand that something might happen Yugi." 

Yugi swallowed, but nodded. "I know. But I'll make sure it doesn't happen for a long, long time!" 

Yami nodded, hoping his hikari always stayed this pure and innocent. "I know you will." 

**Time moves quickly as the years go by, **

All these moments slip away. 

When I'm gone and life will carry on, 

You will know someway, 

"Yami?" 

"Hm?" 

"Why're Anzu and the others staring at us so oddly?" 

"Maybe because you're talking to yourself?" 

**I Will Be There, **

I Will Be There, 

I Will Be There! 

Wanna be there! 

Only blood will run so deep, 

Seal the promise I will keep. 

I Will Be There. 

Like a father to his son, 

I must swear to only one. 

()()()()() 

*grin* Like it? I've had the idea in my head _forever_. 

God bless minna-san! 


End file.
